Pink
by badly-knitted
Summary: Jack wants to thank the Doctor for his help. Ianto knows the perfect gift. Written for the prompt 'Doctor Who, Ten or Eleven, Pink tie or bow tie,' at fic promptly.
**Title:** Pink

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Eleventh Doctor, Ianto, Jack, Team.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Spoilers:** Nada.

 **Summary:** Jack wants to thank the Doctor for his help. Ianto knows the perfect gift.

 **Word Count:** 917

 **Written For:** juliet316's prompt 'Doctor Who, Ten or Eleven, Pink tie or bow tie,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

 **meiow23:** Glad Nosy made your day a little better!

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

They'd called the Doctor for assistance after Owen had lost his head, literally, in a bizarre incident involving alien magicians. Remembering his previous visit all too clearly, the Doctor had opted to land his TARDIS on the Plass and wait to be told it was safe to enter. Ianto had made his way up to the Tourist Office to let him in, only to find himself subjected to rather unsettling scrutiny.

"Is there something wrong with my tie?"

"What? On, no! No no. Not at all, definitely not."

"Then why do you keep staring at it? Have you got something against the colour?"

"No! It's... nice. I like the colour, it's very... pink. Pink is good, I like pink, not enough people wear pink. There should be more pink."

"Well, good, I'm glad that's settled. Now, perhaps you'd care to take a look at Owen?"

"Yes, yes indeed, lead the way!"

Ianto did as requested, opening the secret door and ushering the Doctor into the passageway beyond.

"Just so you know, Owen doesn't wear pink. He says it's a girly colour."

The Doctor snorted. "Try telling that to the warriors of Delbus IX. They dress exclusively in pink; they'd have his head for such an insult, and it wouldn't be a magic trick either. They're feared and respected across the whole of the Fenvrix Nebula. Definitely not girly, especially not the women. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them. They'd cut you off at the knees. Of course, that's about as high as they'd be able to reach on you, they're on the short side. Better not to mention that if you meet them though, they think of themselves as compact…"

The lift descended as the Doctor rambled on.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Half an hour later, Owen had his head back where it belonged and the Doctor was enjoying a well-deserved cup of tea when Jack approached Ianto in the kitchenette. He was frowning, deep in thought.

"Everything alright?" Ianto asked him.

"Yes, fine. Owen's in one piece again, Tosh is enjoying picking the Doctor's brain about some ideas she's had…"

"But?"

"I think we should do something nice for the Doctor, a thank you gift or something. It might help to make up for the shock he got last time he visited."

"What about the shock I got? It's not every day someone materialises in front of us when we're naked and… busy. It was disconcerting!"

"It didn't put you off your stride for long, did it?"

"Well, no, I suppose not. Okay, what do you want to get for the Doctor?"

"That's the problem; I have no idea."

Ianto thought for a moment and then smiled. "I think I know just the thing. Make sure he doesn't leave before I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Gift shopping! Don't worry, all will be revealed later."

"Promises, promises." Jack leered at him, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, yes, that too probably. If you're good."

"Oh, you know just how good I can be," Jack purred.

Ianto got a faraway look in his eyes and a dreamy smile spread across his lips.

"Oh yeah, I certainly do." He snapped back to reality. "Business before pleasure," he said firmly and strode away towards the garage entrance. Glancing back over his shoulder, he added, "but hold that thought for later."

.

OoOoOoO

.

An hour or so later, as the Doctor was preparing to leave, Ianto approached him with an elegantly gift-wrapped package in his hand.

"Doctor, Jack asked me to get you a little something to say thank you for coming to the rescue, and to, ah, shall we say apologise for certain disturbing events the last time you dropped by?"

"That's for me? Well, thank you very much, that's very kind of you. What is it?"

Jack chuckled. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

"Of course! Excellent idea!" He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the box and the wrapping paper fell away. "Saves tearing it," he explained brightly, picking the paper up, folding it and tucking it under his arm. Slipping the screwdriver back in his inside pocket, the Doctor carefully lifted the lid off the box and stared at the contents.

Inside, nestled among folds of thick, creamy tissue paper were a dozen beautiful bow ties in different shades of pink. The Doctor's eyes lit up with delight.

"Pink! They're brilliant! Thank you both so much!" He hugged Jack and Ianto, awkwardly but enthusiastically. "I'll wear these for special occasions, I'm sure everyone will admire them! Now, I suppose I really ought to be going. Next time I visit, I'll call ahead to make sure it's convenient. Owen, keep your head where it belongs in future. Gwen, wonderful cookies, thank you! Toshiko, if you ever want to take a trip, just give me a call, I'd be delighted."

"Thank you, Doctor, I will, when we're not so busy."

"Well, I suppose that's it then. Take care of yourselves. Call if you need me, always happy to help!" He stepped into the TARDIS and the team watched as it dematerialised.

"Pink?" Jack asked, amused.

Ianto shrugged. "He couldn't take his eyes off my tie. Apparently he really likes pink."

Laughing, Jack draped an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Well, fun's over for today. Back to work, everybody!" As they started back towards the Hub entrance, Jack murmured to Ianto, "Pink. I never knew that. You, Mr Jones, are a genius."

"You can thank me properly later."

"Count on it."

.

The End


End file.
